


10/31/81

by messrs_mwpp



Series: jily oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, James and Lily Potter’s death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/messrs_mwpp
Summary: I don’t know if this counts as graphic violence or not, but I don’t think so.Anyways, SORRY FOR THIS
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: jily oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165844
Kudos: 2





	10/31/81

Sometimes, James Potter wished he had forever.

Not often, for that could get quite boring, but sometimes. This was one of those times.

The blasts shook the small house, but James stood his ground. He had to, in order to protect his family. He wiped away his tears, hands shaking.

It was unfair that they didn't have more time. Harry, after all, was a mere one year old. He deserved a full life. He deserved a happy family. But he would receive neither.

James knew this day might come, but he had hoped it wouldn't. Even the most innocent people are very good at lying, he realized, when they had the right motive.

The next blast that came nearly tore the door off of its hinges, and James knew it was time. He ran up the stairs in the small cottage as fast as he could.

Upstairs in the nursery, Lily was rocking Harry back and forth, humming, tears streaming down her face.

"Mumma loves you, Harry. And Dada too. We both love you so very much. And we're both so sorry." Her voice broke off in a sob, which she sniffed away quickly, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy. How he had slept through all of this, she had no idea.

James ran into the room and nodded at Lily. It was time. She stood up from the creaky rocking chair and walked over to James, giving him one last hug. James held her and Harry tight, never wanting to let go, but knowing he had to.

Lily looked at her husband through teary eyes and attempted a smile. "I love you so much. More than you'll ever know."

James kissed her forehead. "I love you too, darling. I always have and always will." Then he kissed Harry's head. "And I love you, Harry."

She sniffed and buried her face in his shoulder. "I wish there was another way. I wish it didn't have to end like this." There was another blast to the door.

James let the tears that had been gathering in his eyes fall as he ran his hands through Lily's hair. "In another life, we'll have forever."

He pulled away from the embrace and kissed Lily one last time before hurrying back downstairs, shutting the nursery door behind him.

He reached the base of the stairs just as the front door was broken off of the hinges. The blast caused a small picture frame, holding a happy family of three, to fall to the ground and shatter.

Lily laid Harry down in his crib and kissed the top of his head, wincing as she heard the thump of a body hit the floor beneath her.

"I love you, Harry. I'm sorry."

Then the nursery door was broken.

And so was the happy family of three.


End file.
